


Miscellaneous Anthology

by LonePiper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonePiper/pseuds/LonePiper
Summary: Assorted bits that I'll put here for now. So far some angst and some crack? Who knows what may come...Also a chance to learn how to post multi chapter fics.





	1. I'll Believe For Both Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty something that came from somewhere. Might be part of something larger someday.

She watched as he sat staring at his hands.

His gaze lead somewhere beyond his hands. She doubted if he knew that he was tracing a circle across the back of one hand with the opposite thumb.

‘I used to be able to tell what you were thinking,” she said.

His dark eyes were distant and unfocused as he looked toward her. She wondered if he had heard her.

“When we were younger,” she continued, “you’d be staring at a text book or something. I could always tell what was on your mind.”

He hummed a soft musing sound and said, “I was just thinking.“ He paused and clenched his fists, looking at his hands again as his knuckles turned white.

“I thought about breaking my hands. Just smash them somehow. You know, just to try and, and, stop for awhile.”

He took a shuddering breath and gradually unclenched his hands.

She knelt before him. He didn’t look up.

Slowly she took his hands and held them between her own. For the first time she felt them tremble. She knelt there in silence until he finally looked up at her.

“These hands have a future. These hands will create.”

“I have trouble believing that,” he whispered.

“Then for now,” she said, “I’ll believe for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment or constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks.


	2. I Blame General Grumman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a stilly thing inspired by some chatter on Tumblr.

Fuery looked tentatively around the rest of the Team.

“Ah, I have an idea. But I don’t know…”

“What is it Fuery?” said Mustang. “We’ve got to consider anything at this stage.”

“Well, if the mission requires the skills of an alchemist to complete, and if only a woman can get in close to the target,” he paused. “Well, perhaps the Colonel could, you know, frock up and go undercover in drag,” he nervously blurted out the last of his idea.

Falman stared at Fuery in disbelief.

Breda snorted into his coffee.

Havoc shook his head. “That’s never gonna work Fuery. No one’s going to believe the Colonel has boobs. He just doesn’t have the pecs.”

“Top marks for thinking outside the box Master Sergeant,” said Hawkeye, “but I really don’t think..”

“I like it!” stated Mustang, a calculating glint in his eye. “That could work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks. Hope that was worth it. :) Comments or constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
